dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryder Cressley
|Gif 2=Ryder2.gif |Relationships= Friends='Amelie Hall' • Via Hillier There might be romantic links, but the friendship is stronger than steel. Ryder's been through quite a bit with Amelie, from her split personality to her returning from France as a a whole new person, and he has no intention of leaving anytime soon. He adores Amelie, she's the one true friend he's ever really had, and there's not a lot he wouldn't do for her. Hope Finch Ryder met Hope in Hogsmeade one day, and once she mentioned Rex, Ryder could read her like an open book. They're good friends, and Ryder enjoys her company. |-| Acquaintances= Evangeline Aleksandrov Evangeline is a very angelic, ethereal person, and Ryder was instantly intrigued when he met her in a cafe in London. They had a long conversation, with topics ranging from languages to poker to travelling, and he definitely hopes to see her again. Alexandria Raintree Ryder met Alexandria at The Three Broomsticks, when she just sat down at his table and began playing cards. He didn't find out much about her, apart from she's very small and very quiet. Damn good at cards, though. Rex Shaw Whilst writing in Flood, Ryder finally met Rex Shaw. The pair got along and the conversation lasted hours, and Ryder considered him a friend. However, ever since he found out that Rex has skipped town and just left Hope, Ryder has developed a serious dislike for the guy. |-| Enemies= |-| Romances= Amelie Hall • Via Hillier It took years for Ryder and Amelie to realise they liked each other, but they finally admitted it. Now they're both aware of it... what the hell do they do now? |-| Other= |Skills= Music Ryder has always been skilled at music. He's a multi-instrumentalist, specializing in guitar, and has a nice singing voice. He can also repair and tinker instruments. Observing and Deducing Ryder would make a brilliant spy. Nicknamed 'Sherlock' by his sister, Ryder has extreme attention to detail and can pick up on details others simply brush over. Also, with his ability to read people and his skills of deduction, he's basically able to figure out most things about a person before even talking to them. |trivia = *He has a tick where he subconsciously runs his hand through his hair. *He is fascinated by languages. *Around amortentia, he smells cigarette smoke and new leather. *He is right handed. *He is exactly 6 feet tall. *He's a gentleman, and incredibly polite, especially to women. *He goes through a packet of mint chewing gum a day - he can't get enough of the stuff. *He both likes and hates his abilities - there are some things he doesn't want to see. *It takes quite a lot of alcohol to get him drunk. He's rather immune to the stuff. *He absolutely loves Firewhiskey and can drink it by the bucket load. Butterbeer is another favourite. *Once on holiday, he broke both his wrists when he was twelve after falling down a flight of stairs. This resulted in him not being able to play the guitar for several months, and he was heartbroken. *He's damn good at playing cards. People who have the most convincing poker faces always give something away. However, winning three games in a row often gets you accused of cheating, so he just lets people win a lot of the time. |Gallery= Rydergallery4.jpg Rydergallery2.jpg Rydergallery.jpg Anotherryderpic.png |Gif 3 =Rydergif3.gif }} Category:Male Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Graduated Character Category:Slytherin Alumni Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Name begins with "R" Category:American Category:Born in America Category:Smokers Category:Ebony Wand Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Luctor Et Emergo Category:The Retro Category:Half-Blood Category:Salem Institute of Magic Category:Straight Category:Right Handed Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Medium Patronus Category:Infected Category:Preserve If Unused